Stranded with You
by CrestofGlee
Summary: It is Kitty's boat party, just for the glee club, after their win at Regional's in their Senior year. What happens when the boat crashes and they are stranded in the middle of nowhere. Told from Marley's POV. Possible Jarley and Ryley.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

It's senior year and here I am sitting on the boat, looking at everyone having a good time. Wallflower as usual, I'm by myself, leaning against the side of the boat. I don't know why Kitty even invited me to this party. I mean she could've just skipped me and only invited the jocks and cheerleaders since they already took over the club. I'm just in the club cause of my voice. They need a belter, and I'm the best in the school. If it wasn't for that, Kitty would've kicked me out. Since everyone else in the club is either a jock or a cheerleader.

I notice Kitty and Ryder dancing happily together and realization hits me. She wants to rub their relationship in my face. She wants to show me she can have who she wants and what she wants very easily. Honestly, how can anyone be friends with her? She's a self-centered bitch who wants to control everyone around her. She even tried to be my friend once but turns out all she wanted was to get close to me so she could humiliate me. That's what she did, and I hardly speak to her anymore. What she did was horrible, too horrible to repeat. I shrug off the memory.

I miss Wade. He would always tag along and cheer me up at parties like these. But he graduated last year, we do keep in contact when he's not too busy in New York living the dream as he calls it. But I'm happy for him, there he can be Unique all the time without having to worry about being judged about it. New York is full of weirdos anyways.

I turn around and lean towards the side of the boat and stare at the water. Somehow staring at how the waves crash against the boat is calming. I feel how my mind is going blank as I just stare at the water. Back and forth, back and forth. Suddenly I hear a grumbling in my stomach. I should probably get something to eat. I stand up from the leaning position and heads over to the buffet table. As I do, I could've swore I saw Ryder looking at me. I look at him, but he just has eyes for Kitty. Damn imagination, playing tricks on me.

I arrive at the table, and there are an assortment of pies and cupcakes and other salty and sweet snacks on it. Everything on the table can be eaten by hand.

"Can't decide what to eat?" A familiar and charming voice asks. I look up from the food to see Jake looking at me with a teasing smile. Jake Puckerman, the school stud and closeted nice guy. We've been friends for the past three years, well on and off. Sometimes he would be very sweet and sometimes he is just a complete ass. But most of the times I'm glad to see him. He's the only one I can talk to when I want to be really serious. I could never talk to Wade about some things since he would try to change the subject as quickly as possible. Jake, on the other hand. would always listen when I wanted to talk, sometimes he would even have helpful suggestions.

"Marley?" Jake looks at me, a little worried.

"Yeah?" I say back, sounding stupid.

"Where is your mind, you haven't heard a thing I said." He smiles, and I just nod "I asked if you can't decide what to eat"

"There's too many choices," I nod.

"May I suggest the cheese and sweet chili pies and the chocolate pie." He said knowing it was my favorite food. I love cheese anything. Also love sweet chili anything. If I had a choice between chocolate pie and anything, I would always take the chocolate pie.

"I love pie," I say as I smile at him and take some pies and a slice of chocolate pie and put in on my plate.

He chuckles and only takes a slice of chocolate pie "I know you do" he looks me in the eyes. "So why are you standing there alone by yourself over there?" He points to the side of the boat.

"I don't know," I mumble as I start eating a pie.

"Why don't you walk around with me on the boat?" he asks, smiling a little.

"And watch how you try to pick up any girl that is single on this boat with your cheesy pickup lines that they seem to fall for?" I say with a hint of bitterness in my tone.

"If they seem to work, then why am I here talking to you then?" he counters, and I smile at him

"Because I'm too nice to chase you away like they do" I knew that had to hurt a bit, but he knew I was only teasing.

"That hurts Marley Rose." He fakes a pained expression before smiling "You sounded amazing at Sectionals. I never knew you could sing that high"

I blush at his words "Thanks! Yeah, it's all thanks to the New Directions' vocal coach."

"What? That annoying Rachel chick?" He looks at me with a frown.

"Yeah, that annoying Rachel chick. If you don't know, she's the reason the New Directions won Nationals for the first time. She's here on a break from NYADA and thought she could help the New Directions for Regional's," I counter.

Jake raises his hands in defense, and I think I might have sounded a bit too angry "I'm not disagreeing with you; she can really sing, and so can you" He smiles before biting into his chocolate pie.

"Yeah, but I'm not as amazing as her. She was coached since she was a toddler," I say softly.

"But you are still the most amazing singer in New Directions," He tries to cheer me up.

I smile at him "You know what?" I bite my lip, and suddenly the boat yanks me down along with everybody else. "Jake!" I scream, trying to get to him. We try to grab each other's hand, but when we almost did, the boat tipped to its side in some freaky way. I hear everybody starting to scream, and people yelling "I'm too young to die!"

"Marley!" Jake yells, but there is nothing I could do as I fell into the icy cold water. As I hit the water, I could feel my head hit something really hard and everything begins to fade to black. We're here in the middle of nowhere, and I'm blacking out. I'm trying to shake myself awake, but the light is just getting smaller and smaller and then it's -

Gone…


	2. On Sea

_**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, This time of year is crazy for me, but here is a short filler chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**_

**Chapter 2 : On Sea**

_Marley POV:_

_I wake up, thinking it was all just a dream when I realize I was floating on a piece of boat on the sea. I look around me and all I see is sea and more sea and more pieces of boat. I'm at a loss at what to do. I felt a burning sensation on my arm and as I look at it, there seems to be long cut on my upper arm. I must have gotten hurt when the boat crashed and I need food. I'm hungry but first I need to find land. The chance of that happening… slim. Looks like this is the way I'm going out, starving in the middle of the ocean. Of all the ways I thought I would die, this wasn't even on the list. What made Kitty hold a boat party in the middle of the ocean? Anyways, I have to start pedaling to somewhere. I grab a piece of table and use it as a makeshift spawn._

…

_Jake POV:_

"_Ten more minutes, please" I mumble thinking I'm at home. When I realize that the sun is baking me and that I just tasted sea water, reality whacks me awake. The boat crash… Kitty's party… Marley… Where the hell am I? All I remember is the boat shook and then I blacked out. This is really not good, I don't want to die in the ocean. I need to find land... I grab a piece of wood nearby and start pedaling in a direction. I don't know where I'm heading but I will find land somewhere. I have to._

…

_Ryder POV:_

_I roll of the bed. Why am I covered in water? Shit, I swim up suddenly wide awake. So we did crash. Well best to start pedaling to somewhere, hopefully I'll find land somewhere or at least another person whom is also alive. I hope everyone's okay. It would be bad if our celebration party ended in some people dead. I grab some drift wood near me when I get back on the board I was on and start pedaling…_

_I've been pedaling for an hour and still no land in sight... Wait what is that up ahead._

…

_All three of them:_

_What is there in front looks like… it looks like Kitty!_

…

_Marley POV:_

_I start to pedal faster and faster to get to her. When I reach her I notice two other guys here also, Ryder and Jake. _

"Is she okay?" _Ryder asks and I get closer to Kitty._

"Kitty, Kitty can you hear me?" _I say in a loud voice and Kitty only mumbles something but doesn't wake up._

"Marley we should hurry. We don't have much time" _Jake yells pointing to something behind us. I look back to find a massive wave is approaching._

"Kitty! Wake up! Or you're going to drown" _Kitty jumps awake only it was too late to escape the wave and it grabs us spinning us and…_

All four of them blackout again….


	3. Day 1

**Chapter 3 – Day 1**

_Just another day at the beach, laying on the sand, the sun giving me a tan and the water rising. Wait… why is the water rising and it doesn't stop? I look up at the sky to find that the clouds are pink. I knew it! This is a dream. Is it weird that the clouds are always pink in my dreams? Well my dreams are weird. Once I dreamt I was a talking monkey visiting SpongeBob in bikini bottom from my ski trip around the world, Marley the Magnificent Ski Monkey. Told you my dreams are weird. Anyways, If I'm dreaming of water that means that I'm either wet or in water. Probably being thrown with water cause I'm not waking up…_

When I wake up, I'm not anywhere recognizable. I feel the ocean splashing up against me and part of my body is covered in sand. So the boat did crash and it does happen like in the movies. You do get flushed out on an island. As I get up, feeling a little lightheaded, I start to recall something.

I'm prepared for this as a matter of fact. I was to Camp HTSSOAI or Hit soya when you pronounce it. It stands for How-To-Survive-Stranded-on-an-Island. My mother decided I needed to go have fun that summer so she sent me to this camp, fun at a survival camp I didn't think so at first. We were very few kids there, maybe like five or six. Anyways they showed us all we needed to know about surviving an island. I was a born survivalist the one camp teacher told me. Of all the kids he had there before I was the fastest learner. I could complete assignments in minutes where others almost took an hour. So it's time to put that training to use. First to mark myself with a sharp rock, three marks on the back of your left hand, one straight from the under the first knuckle to the wrist, one straight from the center of it till the other end of the backhand and lastly one from the knuckle to through the center of the second line and straight down to the wrist. It causes a burning sensation on my hand which quickly fades, we were told to be careful not to cut to deep or we might cut an artery. I remember all the other kids and how entertaining it was to see them do it. Some were terrified and started crying before the rock touched their hand. Other's screamed as it cut them. I was the one who did it completely and one other kid I think.

Okay with that taken care of. The first thing to do when stranded. Find a fresh water source.

I start walking into the jungle, seeing as there would be no fresh water on the beach when I remember something. _'Always have a place of Origin'_ the words of the camp teacher plays in my head. I look for something big to mark my origin point. I see a big hollow log just lying on the beach half buried in sand. I decide that it's my origin point. I finally walk into the jungle. I hardly walked when I stumble upon a stream of water deep enough for my hand to go in and a wide as my arm. I scoop it up with my hand and taste it, yeah it's fine. It's clean spring water by the taste of it. I wish I had something to keep water in but until then I shouldn't stray too far or else I'll get lost. Now that I have water…

Next on the list, look for food. I decide to keep by the stream as it usually has food near it. I mark the spot by making a heap of rock near a tree that is bent downwards. I start walking downstream, looking everywhere for food. All I see are those poison berries and some I don't know, which I will not even try. I do spot some insects but I'm not too keen on eating them not with what happened at camp. I hardly had one in my mouth, it was roasted, when I felt my stomach already turning. I spat it out immediately. It was the one thing all the other kids could do and they amused me with it.

I must have been walking for a few hours now when I reached a big pool of water with a waterfall behind it. I realize that this island is big and it makes it harder and easier at the same time. Since I was near the waterfall I decided to swim to it. When I was in the water I noticed that it was warm, not hot but warm .Behind it was a small cave, just big enough for a person to sit in. I strip all my clothes except for the bikini underneath and stand under the waterfall, letting it rinse me of all the saltwater. Once I was finished, I grabbed my clothes and put them on again. I head back the way I came. I look up to see the sun directly over me. Its half day and I still need food. I travel downstream past the place I marked. After a long while I finally found some berries I knew were safe. I decided to use my shirt as a holder for the berries and removed it from me. I collected a lot of them until the shirt was full. I head back up stream to my mark and to the beach.

Once there I gather some drift wood on the beach and started a fire as I ate the berries. They ought to keep me till tomorrow. It was getting dark so I made myself a sand bed next to the fire, it was more of a lump I leaned against as the sun set behind me to the other side of the island. I stared at the stars and ate the berries.

I slowly drifted into a slumber and the clashing waves soothed me even further…


	4. Day 2

**A/N: Can one be as lost as I am? This chapter was done for months and I really thought I uploaded it but when i checked this story I saw I only had till chapter 3 so here's four and I'll upload chapter 5 later.**

**Chapter 4 – Day 2**

_Jake and I are sitting at a booth in Breadstix's. _

"_I love coming here."_

"_And why is that?"_

"_Maybe it's the breadsticks… Or their delicious food that lures me."_

"_I again love these breadsticks" I take one of the breadsticks and nibble on it._

"_See even you love them" He smiles at me before taking a breadstick himself._

"_So what can I get you two to drink?" the waiter asks._

"_The usual please" Jake tells her and she walks away._

"_How would she know our usual?" I snort._

"_We come here all the time" Jake looks dumbfounded at me._

"_We do?" I can't recall any memories of being here with him._

"_Yeah, ever since our first date more than a year ago. We even came here for our first anniversary." Jake grins._

_I was about to ask about the anniversary when I saw the diamond studded ring on my ring finger. No, no this can't be. It means I'm married to Jake Puckerman and I'm Marley Puckerman. I was at a loss of words so I just nod at him._

"_And when our child is born we'll have a lot of family dinners here." He smiles at me as he takes my hand. I look at him like he's crazy, that's when I felt the kick, the kick a woman gets when she's pregnant. I look down and see the big baby bump. I was about to hyperventilate when Jake kisses me._

"_I love you Ms. Marley Puckerman." And he kisses me again._

I want to scream, so that I could just get out of that nightmare. As I scream I wake up on the beach and feel sand underneath my fingers.

It, it was all a dream. Thank God. I really didn't want to be married to him, nor have kids with him. The next thing I notice is that I'm really thirsty. I head down to the stream to drink some water. On my way there I see some coconut trees. How on earth did I miss those yesterday? I decide to drink first and then gather some coconuts.

I can't remember how to get the coconuts down from the tree. Every single time I managed to reach one, I fall off the tree. I did think of shaking the tree but I don't want a coconut falling on my head, that could kill me. I try climbing one more time making sure I have a decent grip on the tree I grab hold of a green coconut and twist it till it comes loose and I do the same with two more.

"Yes!" I yell at my small victory, but blush almost instantly realizing how stupid I must look.

Let's see… I should probably build a shelter. I can't sleep in the open, it's neither safe nor healthy.

I left for the direction of the forest, making sure to keep a straight line from the log. The log! I can use that for shelter, for now. How do I keep missing these things? The hollow log was rather big but half of it was submerged in the sand. It's going to take a while for me to dig out all that sand. There must be something I can use to dig it out faster.

I walk down the beach to find some shells big enough to work for my plan. I haven't walk far before I found a giant empty clam shell. Well I thought it was empty but when I pick it up a small pearl dropped out of it but the clam was long dead. I pick it up and look at it, it was misshaped more like a blob than a sphere. Imperfect I thought. I smile as I look at it some more before putting it into my pocket. I'll call it my flawed lucky charm. I was getting hungry and started eating the inside of the coconut meat, I rub some of it on my body since the oil was good at keeping sunburn away and today was sunny with no cloud in sight. I finish it and bury the other two in the sand near the water, making sure to remember it's place and go to the stream to drink some water.

When I was done I start digging the sand out of the log. It was midday and the heat was getting to me but I push through it and continue digging. It was almost completely dark when I finally dug out all of the sand. I made a fire at night and sat there staring at it, while opening the coconut and eating it. Feeling slightly homesick, I miss my mom at night was when we would sit together talk about things. Sometimes we would just sit on the couch and watch our favorite series'. My mother was the only one I could trust to be there for me.

I decide to hit the hay. I was exhausted from digging out this log. I crawl in and lay down. I fall asleep quite fast…


	5. Day 3

**Chapter 5 – Day 3**

A dreamless night for once I think as I sit up forgetting I was in a log and hitting it against it. "Oww!" I chuckle before laying back down. When I crawl out of the log, it's a cloudy day, with no blue to be seen anywhere. As I stretch, I decide that today is going to be my fun day. I have enough food to last me till tomorrow afternoon and I have a place to sleep, so I'll be fine until then.

Let's see. What to do first? Swim in the beach? Yes! I take off all my clothes, except for the bikini underneath and I go into the water, it was cold. So cold that I could feel my limbs starting to pain but the more I was in the water, the more I got used to it.

After what I think was an hour or so, I got out of the water and sat on the log, drying off in the sun. When I was dry, I put on my clothes. I headed into the island to explore a bit, seeing what I can find, as I walked I thought about getting home, which wasn't actually bothering me. I was in no rush to get back to the crappy life of Marley Rose, this was a nice break from all that. I remembered something when I reached the stream. I break off a big branch and strip it from all the leaves and small twigs. I needed to be able to defend myself against animals.

I head in the direction of the waterfall to explore the area around there. Along the way I took in the surroundings, it was breathtaking here, it was like some sort of paradise. The trees, the stream, the birds and all the ambient noises makes it all the better. Once I reached the waterfall, I took a swim to cool off, although the water was luke warm. As I dived down underwater, I was surprised to see how deep it was. I came up for air, I could hardly breathe. This was one deep dam.

I got out of the water sitting by the side. I sat there to dry myself. I looked at my dress and thought to make some changes. I looked around for a sharp rock, once I found one I made a tear in the middle, right underneath the breasts and tore it off. I thought since I'm on an island, I could walk around in a bikini and a skirt. It actually worked quite well. My bikini was the same colour as the dress, so it matched. I pulled it down and it fitted perfectly. I walked on, around the waterfall. I was a bit too tired to climb out to the top so I settled for going around both sides of the waterfall, finding edible berries along the way. I didn't find anything interesting along both sides. Tomorrow I'll head upwards towards the top of the waterfall

When I started heading back, I wondered about the others. Where are all of them, have they drowned? Are they still on sea? Are they on a different island? All these questions had no answers. I'm probably the only survivor of that ship. Well that sounds depressing, I laugh at myself for no reason. I'm on the island for three days and I'm already starting to go crazy. When I reach my log, it was starting to get dark. I went around and gathered as much wood as I possibly could and started a fire. As I ate my coconut, I was beginning to miss meat. Anything would do, even fish. I'll do that tomorrow. I sat by the fire until I got sleepy and climbed into the log, when I felt something unusual in there I began to scream, so did the other thing, or rather human…


End file.
